fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Notable changes in DUST
This page tries to povide a lore and story spoiler free summary of all notable changes in game mechanics, that Fallout: DUST applies to Fallout: New Vegas. Gameplay mechanic changes General * NPC ticks on compass disabled * Fast-travel disabled * Cell respawn time lowered to 24 * Karma replaced by Sanity Crafting * Portable Workbench * New recipes * Modified recipes (e.g. Weapon Repair Kit) See Fallout: DUST Crafting and Crafting Kit for more. Leveling / Perks / Traits * Perk every level, most perks changed * Slowed XP gain (no quests), doubled XP req'd per level * Most Traits changed See Fallout: DUST Level, Perks and Traits for more. Hardcore and SPECIAL * Carry weight decrease (20 + 5 * STR) * HP lowered (95 + (5 * END) + (5 * level)) * Food and Drink scarce. Many changes: iradiation increased, Food gives HP, booze can hydrate, ... * Almost no harvestable crops * Hardcore needs tickers up: FOD +1/6s, H20 +1/5s, SLP +1/10s (1 hour nap = SLP -150) * Timescale change to 15 See Fallout: DUST Hardcore Mode, SPECIAL, Ingestibles and Ingestibles Category for more. Player and NPC damage *Player/NPC Torso damage is multiplied by 5, legs are multiplied by 2,5, arms are multiplied by 3x, head is multiplied by 10x (Verified on GECK) * Tunneler head damage is multiplied by 4, torso is multiplied by 2 * Leg damage from falling trippled Quests * Allmost all quest triggers in the game were removed with exception of the Escape The Mojave quest * Remaining quests can be considered to be an oversight, and will have no influece on the new main quest Weapons * Weapon wear rate increase (0.2 to 0.5) * Spread is a function of condition now, Skill has a much bigger influence on spread * Allmost all weapons from Fallout: New Vegas available (some renamed) * Some have changed spread, health, weight, damage and STR * Skill requirements adjusted * New weapons added, some craftable * Lootable weapon modifications See Fallout: DUST Weapons of DUST and the Weapon Category for more. Ammo * Scarce, JNK rounds predominant (increases wear). Hint: Always loot guns from opponents for their ammo clip. * Some new craftable ammo See Fallout: DUST Tips and Tricks and Crafting for more. Amor * Damage to Armor % increase (35% to 70%) * Allmost all armor from Fallout: New Vegas available (some renamed) * Changes to health, weight, DT and effects of armor * New armor added * No Power Armor training available See Apparel of DUST and the Apparel Category for more. Vendors and other NPCs * DUST greatly decimates the number of vendors, and those left are non-essential, do not respawn and do not regenerate health. * Allmost all friendly NPCs were removed, turned hostile or changed beyond recognition See People known to reside in the Mojave wasteland, 2281-2301. Visual changes thumb | alt=Divide climate in the Wastelands|Divide climate in the WastelandsClimate and weather have been changed. * Climate of the Wastelands was changed to the red/orange Divide climate * Nights can be pitch black __FORCETOC__ Category:Game Mechanics